Crimson And Clover
by chiiropad
Summary: Hidup Yaya seketika berubah semenjak ia dengan beraninya membentak salah satu dari tujuh Pangeran Kampus.


Yaya seharusnya tahu dengan ketinggalannya _flashdisk_ -nya tadi pagi merupakan sebuah pertanda buruk.

Senin pagi, sekitar pukul delapan kurang. Hari itu begitu cerah dengan langit biru muda membentang luas dihiasi titik-titik awan putih yang menambah keindahannya. Sebuah pemandangan yang bagus bagi siapapun yang ingin mengabadikan keindahan langit bumi ini ke dalam sebuah potret kamera ataupun dengan goresan cat yang dipoleskan ke atas permukaan kanvas putih bersih.

Namun, bagi Yaya, mau seberapa menyenangkannya suasana pagi hari itu, tidak berarti dapat menolongnya keluar dari segala kesialan yang ia alami.

Semua itu berawal dari ketinggalannya _flashdisk_ yang berisi materi untuk presentasi pentingnya pada hari itu. Untungnya, saat ia menyadari bahwa _flashdisk_ -nya tertinggal di atas meja belajarnya, ia masih berada di halte sehingga ia bisa cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah dan mengambilnya. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Yaya sampai mengutuk hari Senin untuk pertama kalinya.

Kesialannya yang selanjutnya adalah ketika ia tiba di kampus. Ia berlarian di aula seraya melirik arloji. Masih tersisa sekitar lima menit lagi sebelum kelas dimulai. Itu artinya ia hanya punya waktu tiga menit untuk sampai ke kelas sebelum dosen (yang katanya _killer_ ) datang. Yaya bersyukur ia termasuk pelari yang hebat—ia sangat yakin ini karena ia sering memenangkan lomba lari saat perayaan hari kemerdekaan ketika masih kecil dulu—sehingga ia sangat yakin dapat tiba di kelas tepat waktu. Beruntungnya kelasnya pagi ini berada di lantai satu, dan itu tidak jauh dari aula.

Ia terus berlarian seraya sesekali menghindar agar tidak menabrak orang-orang. Ia menarik senyum begitu melihat kelasnya sudah di depan mata. Hanya sekitar dua meter lagi baginya untuk sampai. Ya. Sekitar dua meter—kalau saja segerombolan orang yang entah dari mana datangnya tiba-tiba menabraknya dan mendorongnya dengan semena-mena.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kalian—HEI!"

"KYAAAAAA! MEREKA KEREN SEKALI!"

"YA AMPUN! ANDAI SAJA AKU BISA MENJADI PACAR SALAH SATU DARI MEREKA!"

"JANGANKAN PACAR, JADI SELINGKUHAN PUN AKU RELA ASAL AKU BISA BERSAMA DENGAN PARA PANGERAN KAMPUS SEPERTI MEREKA!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Yaya bersumpah telinganya bisa saja robek kalau ia terus mendengar jeritan liar dan tidak tahu malu gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya.

"Minggir! Tolong geser sedikit! Aku harus segera masuk ke kelas! Hei! Beraninya kau menginjak kakiku! Hei—!"

Yaya berusaha untuk tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya sekalipun arus orang-orang gila itu terus membawanya mundur.

Ini benar-benar gila!

Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilihat orang-orang ini sampai menjadi histeris begini!?

Sedikit lagi Yaya hampir keluar dari kerumunan, namun tiba-tiba saja ia kembali didorong ke belakang. Tubuhnya tersentak tiba-tiba dan ia jatuh terduduk di lantai. Tanpa ia sadari, _flashdisk_ yang sejak tadi bernaung di kantung bajunya melompat keluar dan tertendang seseorang ke tengah-tengah jalan yang terbuka. Yaya buru-buru memasuki kerumunan untuk segera menyelamatkan _flashdisk_ -nya. Namun entah orang-orang di sekelilingnya ini tadi pagi sarapan apa sehingga ia sekalipun tak mampu menembus kerumunan gila itu.

"Permisi! Permisi! Aku mau lewat! Tolong beri aku jalan!"

Sedikit lagi ia bisa keluar. Sedikit lagi baginya untuk bisa keluar dari segala kesialan ini.

Namun nyatanya ia tak mampu lebih cepat untuk menyelamatkan benda mungil itu.

Yaya membulatkan mata melihat benda berharganya telah patah menjadi kepingan di atas lantai. Seseorang dengan jaket berwarna _crimson_ dan warna mata senada telah menginjaknya dengan santai. Yaya baru saja akan protes pada si penginjak tak punya mata, namun lagi-lagi kerumunan orang-orang _freak_ itu semakin histeris. Alhasil, Yaya mau tidak mau harus mundur demi menyelamatkan diri kalau tidak mau mati tergencet di antara orang-orang tidak waras itu.

Ketika ia rasa sudah berdiri pada jarak yang aman dan tengah mengatur napas, saat itulah ia bisa melihat apa yang tengah menjadi perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Para pangeran kampus.

Yaya memfokuskan pandangannya—jujur, ini adalah kali kedua ia melihat tujuh mahasiswa tampan yang dijuluki pangeran kampus itu. Kali pertama adalah ketika ia ospek bulan lalu. Ia hanya melihat mereka sekilas ketika ketujuh pangeran itu sedang berjalan bersama menuju parkiran.

Yaya adalah gadis yang jujur. Dan kalau ada seseorang datang kepadanya dan menanyai pendapatnya tentang ketujuh lelaki yang disebut pangeran itu, maka hanya ada satu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

" **Aku tidak suka mereka."**

Jawaban itu mewakili semua jawaban panjang yang ada di kepalanya. Yaya benar-benar tidak menyukai mereka. Lihat saja dari cara mereka berjalan. Begitu sombong dan sok keren—meskipun mereka memang keren sih. Tapi Yaya adalah seorang gadis yang menganut paham kesederhanaan. Ia tidak suka sesuatu yang berlebihan dan mencolok; seperti kerumunan tidak tahu malu di depannya ini.

Terlebih, salah satu dari pangeran itu telah MENGINJAK _flashdisk_ berharganya hingga patah. Tidak ada yang lebih berharga saat ini baginya selain _flashdisk_ itu. Ia harus bicara apa pada anggota kelompoknya nanti? Mereka sudah susah payah melakukan penelitian dan bergadang demi menyelesaikan tugas itu. Ia tidak bisa meng- _copy_ kembali tugas itu karena laptopnya tiba-tiba saja rusak semalam. Sekarang ia harus melakukan apa!?

Ketika ketujuh pangeran itu berjalan melewatinya, saat itulah Yaya mendelik tajam; mengirim tatapan membunuh terbaiknya pada salah satu pangeran kampus berwajah dingin yang telah menginjak _flashdisk_ sekaligus keberuntungannya pada hari ini sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Yaya bahkan tidak yakin apakah pangeran sombong itu sadar bahwa ia telah merusak benda berharga milik seseorang.

Ia benar-benar membenci semua hal di kampus ini!

.

.

.

 **Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studio**

 **Crimson And Clover**

by Emiko

 **WARNING!: HaliYaya/TaufanYaya/BlazeYaya**

 _fanfiction_ ini terinspirasi dari _manga_ yang ceritanya sudah terlalu kita kenal, yang telah berkali-kali diadaptasi menjadi film oleh beberapa negara Asia. _Hana Yori Dango_ atau _Boy Over Flower_ (versi Jepang), _Boy Before Flower_ (versi Korea), dan _Meteor Garden_ (versi Taiwan).

Saya tidak yakin _fanfic_ ini akan berisi cerita yang sama. karena sejujurnya saya sendiri sudah lupa seperti apa plot cerita Hana Yori Dango. Dan saya juga tidak ingin meniru keseluruhan cerita di manga. Apa yang ada di imajinasi saya, itulah yang akan saya tulis nanti.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Yaya mengerti bahwa hari ini adalah hari tersialnya. Dan ia tahu bahwa ia harus menghadapi ini.

Gadis itu menatap _flashdisk_ yang telah patah menjadi dua di tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, menangis, marah, dan mengumpat. Namun semua hal itu tentunya tidak akan membantunya keluar dari masalah ini. Andai yang menginjak _flashdisk_ -nya bukan seorang pangeran kampus—yang notabenenya adalah cucu dari pendiri kampus elit ini—Yaya mungkin tidak akan segan-segan untuk meminta ganti rugi beserta pertanggungjawaban.

Yaya memang gadis pemberani dan tidak kenal takut kalau sudah menyangkut ketidakadilan—apalagi penindasan—tapi mencari gara-gara dengan cucu pendiri kampus sama sekali tidak pernah tertulis dalam catatan _uji nyali_ -nya. Ia sudah bersusah payah mendapatkan beasiswa demi bisa belajar di kampus megah ini, dan baginya yang hanya seorang putri dari keluarga sederhana penjual mie ayam, bisa menuntut ilmu di sekolah orang kaya seperti ini adalah sebuah anugerah. Dan ia tidak ingin anugerah terbesarnya ini direnggut kembali hanya karena masalah _flashdisk_ -nya yang terinjak oleh cucu pendiri kampus.

Tapi, meskipun ia tidak meminta pertanggungjawaban, ia tetap akan terkena masalah setelah ini.

Yaya berdiri membatu di samping pintu kelas yang tertutup. Ia harus masuk. Teman-teman sekelompoknya pasti tengah menunggunya di dalam. Tapi bagaimana dengan _flashdisk_ -nya? Meskipun ia hadir di dalam kelas, mereka tidak akan bisa presentasi tanpa materi. Dan materinya tersimpan di dalam _flashdisk_ -nya yang patah ini.

Yaya segera menggelengkan kepala begitu pikiran jahat untuk lari saja berkelebat di otaknya.

Ini adalah tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua kelompok. Ia harus menanggung semua risikonya. Lagi pula, ini adalah kebodohannya kenapa ia tidak menyimpan _flashdisk_ itu di dalam tas dan malah menaruhnya di dalam kantung (meskipun yang lebih bersalah di sini adalah kerumunan orang-orang _freak_ itu. Kenapa pula, sih, di kampus ini pakai ada pangeran segala!?)

Yaya mengambil napas sejenak kemudian meneguhkan diri untuk masuk. Saat ia mulai menekan knop pintu dan menjengukkan kepala ke dalam, semua pasang mata segera menatap ke arahnya seolah ia adalah seorang pelaku penculikan yang siap untuk disidang.

Dosen _killer_ , Bu Vivian, berdiri di depan kelas dan memandangnya dengan mata seorang predator. Sementara salah satu teman sekelompoknya berdiri di samping Bu Vivian dengan raut wajah cemas.

Yaya meneguk ludah. Sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

 _Hap._

Satu buah pisang goreng berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut dalam gigitan yang besar. Yaya mengunyah bekal makan siangnya itu dengan cepat dan menelannya secepat kilat. Sebotol air mineral yang telah siap sedia di tangan kiri segera diteguk hingga bersisa setengah.

Ying menatap sosok sahabat di hadapannya itu tanpa berkedip dengan telapak tangan menyanggah pipi.

"Kau lapar atau kerasukan?"

"Keduanya."

"Caramu makan seperti kera yang tidak diberi pisang selama tiga bulan."

"Kukira kau akan menyamakanku dengan gorila."

"Kau pasti sangat kesal, ya?"

Yaya memperlambat kunyahannya. Matanya sedikit menyipit. Ia meneguk kembali minumannya dan menatap Ying dengan mata 'kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku pagi ini'.

"Aku butuh mengisi ulang tenagaku yang terkuras habis setelah berlutut memohon keringanan di ruang dosen tadi."

"Salahmu juga kenapa kau taruh _flashdisk_ itu di kantung."

"Memangnya aku tahu kalau akan ada kerumunan orang gila yang akan menabrakku? Ah, semua ini gara-gara tujuh pangeran terkutuk itu!" Botol air mineral kosong di genggaman remuk seketika.

Ying hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala. Baru kali ini ia melihat Yaya sebegitu marah hingga ke tahap bisa mengutuk seseorang—atau lebih tepatnya tujuh orang—seperti ini. Biasanya gadis itu hanya mengumpati penjahat seperti tukang copet, pencuri jemuran, dan orang-orang malang yang kelepasan mengejek hasil masakannya.

Yah, untuk apa yang telah gadis itu alami pagi ini, wajar saja kalau seorang Yaya pun akhirnya bisa mengutuk dan mengumpat. Karena kejadian _flashdisk_ yang berisi materi berharga tidak sengaja terinjak pangeran kampus hingga patah menjadi dua, Yaya dan kelompoknya mau tidak mau mendapatkan nilai C tanpa pertimbangan—apalagi belas kasihan. Padahal tugas presentasi sangat penting karena poinnya setara dengan poin untuk nilai UAS. Kalau gagal di salah satunya, bisa dipastikan mereka tidak akan lulus pada mata kuliah itu.

Alhasil, Yaya dan perwakilan anggota lainnya mau tidak mau pergi ke ruang dosen demi meminta pertimbangan. Setelah memohon-mohon dan bernegosiasi selama satu jam—mereka bahkan nyaris akan berlutut kalau masih belum juga mendapat anggukan—akhirnya pintu hati dosen _killer_ itu terbuka sedikit sehingga ia memberikan mereka tambahan tugas untuk memperbaiki nilai—yang tentunya bukan sembarang tugas yang mudah.

Yaya menutup kotak bekal merah mudanya. Ia menarik napas pelan. Entah apa yang akan dihadapinya setelah ini. Biasanya, kalau pagi-pagi sudah terkenal sial, maka kesialan yang lain akan mulai berdatangan menimpanya hingga hari ini berakhir.

"Kau sudah selesai makan?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Yep. Ayo kita pergi. Kau ada kelas setelah ini?"

"Tidak. Yang tadi adalah kelas terakhirku hari ini. Aku di sini hanya ingin menemanimu saja."

Yaya melirik arloji. "Kelasku masih satu jam lagi. Kurasa aku akan ke perpustakaan pusat. Kau mau ikut?"

"Boleh. Ayo."

Baru saja keduanya akan beranjak dari tempat duduk, tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan dari meja di dekat pintu masuk kantin. Dan jeritan itu mulai merambat ke meja-meja lain hingga suasana di kantin itu mendadak heboh dalam waktu sekejab.

Kening Yaya sontak mengerut; merasa sangat familiar dengan keributan di sekitarnya ini. Memorinya pun refleks memutar ulang kejadian pagi tadi.

"KYAAAAAAA! MEREKA DATANG!"

"MEREKA KEREN SEKALI!"

"KAK GEMPAAAAA!"

"LIHAT! TAUFAN MELAMBAI KE ARAHKU! LIHAT SEKARANG DIA TERSENYUM KEPADAKU!"

"AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN, PANGERAAAAAAAN!"

Sebelah alis Yaya sontak berkedut. Di saat seperti ini, di mana keberadaan kantung plastik? Ia merasa tiga pisang goreng di dalam perutnya berontak ingin keluar kembali mendengar jeritan orang-orang tidak tahu malu ini.

"Orang-orang ini kenapa, sih!?"

Ying segera menoleh ke arahnya—dan Yaya sangat ingin bertanya kenapa mata Ying bisa bersinar-sinar seperti itu.

"Itu pangeran! Ketujuh pangeran kampus baru saja masuk ke kantin ini!"

"Lalu!?"

"Ya, tentu saja para _fanclub_ mereka akan berteriak kesenangan!"

Yaya benar-benar sudah tidak mengerti lagi kenapa ia bisa berpikir bahwa masuk ke kampus ini adalah sebuah anugerah terbesar baginya.

"Memangnya mereka itu artis apa sampai harus punya _fanclub_ dan diteriaki segala!?" Kantin itu terlalu berisik hingga ia harus mengeraskan suaranya.

"Tentu saja! Mereka tampan dan pintar! Kaya dan juga keren!"

Yaya menyipitkan mata. Memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatap curiga. "Jangan-jangan kau juga termasuk _fanclub_ mereka, ya!?"

"Apa!? Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya sangat suka gaya mereka yang keren! Lihat saja! Mereka seperti penyanyi K-Pop! Jarang sekali melihat mereka berjalan bersama secara lengkap seperti ini!"

Yaya merasa harus mengantar Ying ke toko kacamata sore ini. Mungkin _minus_ sahabatnya itu sudah bertambah satu—atau mungkin empat sehingga matanya menjadi bermasalah seperti ini.

Orang-orang di kampus ini sangat berlebihan!

Yaya menoleh ke arah kerumunan—lebih tepatnya tujuh orang yang menjadi pusat kerumunan—dan memandang mereka lamat-lamat.

Memang keren sih. Tampan juga sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Bahkan menaruh donat ke atas piring pun terlihat begitu elegan dan berkelas—TIDAK! Yaya sama sekali tidak terpesona. Apa bagusnya para pangeran itu? Mereka hanya anak orang kaya. Kalau saja mereka dari keluarga sederhana sepertinya, mereka tidak akan mungkin bisa dipuja-puja seperti dewa begini. Orang kaya itu memang selalu diperlakukan berbeda.

Mata Yaya tidak sengaja beralih pada si pemilik mata _crimson_ yang memesan sepotong _brownies_ pada pegawai kantin (yang kelihatannya sangat gugup sehingga tangannya gemetaran saat memberikan piring _brownies_ pada si pangeran).

Yaya menyipitkan mata.

"Aku tidak suka yang mukanya dilipat itu."

Ying langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Dilipat? Kau kira wajahnya itu pakaian?"

"Ya, pokoknya aku tidak suka. Kalau saja dia bukan cucu dari pendiri kampus ini, aku pasti akan menghampirinya dan meminta ganti rugi atas _flashdisk_ berhargaku yang sudah diinjak sampai patah olehnya! Juga masalah yang timbul karena ulahnya!"

"Yang mana, sih, yang kau maksud?"

"Itu yang jaket merah!"

"Pakai tudung?"

"Bukan. Yang wajahnya selalu datar seperti tembok itu!"

"Oh, Halilintar?"

"Jadi itu namanya?"

"Astaga, Yaya. Mereka itu pangeran kampus. Masa, sih, kau tidak tahu sama sekali tentang mereka?"

"Yang kutahu cuma Kak Gempa dari jurusan Teknik Pertambangan karena dia adalah ketua ospek kita waktu itu. Sisanya aku tidak kenal," kemudian matanya menyipit, "wajah mereka mirip. Mereka bertujuh kembar?"

"Dan kau baru sadar sekarang?"

Yaya diam sejenak. "Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara ibu mereka mengandung dan melahirkan mereka bertujuh di hari yang sama."

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu tentang mereka padahal kau sudah setengah tahun belajar di kampus ini?"

"Aku cuma tahu di kampus ini ada pangerannya."

"Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak tahu kalau para pangeran itu seumuran dengan kita?"

Mata Yaya sontak membulat mendengarnya. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Kurasa kau mendengarnya dengan jelas karena aku bicara tepat di samping telingamu tadi."

"Maksudku, apa itu benar?"

"Benar! Usia mereka baru delapan belas tahun. Saat di SMA, mereka masuk kelas akselerasi."

Yaya hanya bisa ber-oh ria. Ia baru tahu hal itu. Pantas saja Gempa terlihat muda sekali di antara senior-senior pengurus ospek waktu itu.

"Nah, karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal mereka, maka akan kuperkenalkan mereka satu-satu kepadamu!"

 _Tunggu—apa!?_

"Tenang. Ini tidak akan panjang, kok."

Baru saja Yaya akan bicara, namun Ying segera memotongnya.

"Yang pertama adalah Gempa. Dia bisa dibilang adalah kakak tertua. Dia belajar di jurusan Teknik Mesin. Kau sudah tahu ini, kan? Dia juga ketua dari organisasi Himpunan Mahasiswa Fakultas Teknik. Dan kau tahu tidak? Katanya tahun ini dia ingin mencalonkan diri menjadi presiden mahasiswa! Aku yakin dia pasti akan menang melihat jumlah fansnya di kampus ini."

Yaya hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Kalau begitu, dia akan mencoblos Gempa nanti. Alasannya? Ia sudah melihat bagaimana kepemimpinan Gempa saat ospek waktu itu.

"Yang kedua adalah Taufan dari jurusan Kedokteran Gigi. Dia ini bisa dibilang selalu memiliki fans di semua fakultas. Karena dia sangat perhatian dan murah senyum. Semua gadis di kampus ini pasti akan berakhir jatuh cinta kalau sudah diusap puncak kepalanya oleh Taufan. Oh! Taufan juga sangat pintar memasak. Dia adalah ketua klub memasak. Kau berniat bergabung? Mungkin _skill_ memasakmu akan _semakin_ meningkat kalau diajari memasak olehnya."

"Biar kupikir-pikir dulu."—belajar memasak dengan pangeran? _Hell no!_ Jangan sampai kesialan juga mengikutinya sampai ke dapur.

"Yang ketiga adalah Halilintar."

Yaya seketika melotot.

"Hati-hati benci beda tipis dengan cinta."

"Harusnya kau katakan itu pada Pak Adudu. Kau, kan, sangat membencinya karena telah memberimu nilai B."

Kali ini Ying yang melotot.

"Oke. Kita lanjutkan. Halilintar adalah pangeran nomor 3. Dia belajar di jurusan Ekonomi—sama sepertimu. Oke. Jangan marah kalau kubilang kalian mungkin berjodoh. Dia ikut klub _baseball_. Sudah pernah bermain di turnamen internasional. Posisinya sebagai _pitcher_ dan pemukul keempat. Wah, kalau kau bisa jadian dengannya, hidupmu mungkin akan terasa sempurna, Yaya!"

"Tidak minat."

Ying seketika menatapnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Apa?"

"Kalian pasti jodoh. Aku yakin."

"Ying—"

"Oke. Lanjut. Yang keempat adalah Blaze. Dia dari jurusan Teknik Informatika. Dia kapten klub sepak bola. Sudah banyak memenangkan pertandingan melawan universitas lain. Dan kabarnya dia pernah ditawari untuk masuk tim internasional, tapi dia menolak."

"Kenapa?"

"Entah. Lalu, dia juga sering disebut si pembawa masalah oleh para saudara kembarnya. Dia banyak membuat masalah di mana-mana. Dan tak pernah sekalipun merasa jera. Dia bahkan pernah meng- _hack_ komputer negara! Tapi selain pembawa masalah, dia juga pernah melakukan sesuatu yang hebat. Seperti meng- _hack_ sebuah situs pembunuhan di _deep web_ dan meretas komputer seorang bandar narkoba. Intinya, dia bisa menjadi _hero_ ataupun pembawa masalah sesuai keinginannya. Orang seperti ini jelas-jelas berbahaya. Dia bisa menjadi lawan sekaligus musuh kalau dia adalah orang yang mudah dipengaruhi."

Yaya mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Ternyata Blaze keren juga. Tapi lebih baik dijauhi karena Yaya alergi dengan yang namanya 'masalah'.

"Selanjutnya Ice. Pangeran kelima ini belajar di jurusan Artsitektur. Dia adalah wakil ketua klub jurnalis. Emm, tidak banyak info yang kudapatkan tentangnya. Dia ini jarang sekali terlihat di kampus. Menurut kabar burung yang kudengar, dia selalu tidur di tempat-tempat sepi sehingga orang-orang tidak bisa menemukannya. Dia jarang mengikuti kelas, tapi anehnya nilai-nilainya selalu gemilang. Entah dia memang pintar atau karena dia adalah cucu dari pendiri kampus makanya diberikan perlakuan khusus."

Yaya hanya bergumam mendengarnya. Jadi Ice adalah pangeran pemalas? Ia diam-diam melirik sosok Ice yang tengah berdadah-dadah kepada para mahasiswi seraya menyeruput minumannya.

"Kemudian pangeran keenam adalah Thorn. Kau tahu? Gadis-gadis di kelasku semuanya adalah fans sejati Thorn. Mereka bahkan setiap hari—atau lebih tepatnya setiap menit—selalu men- _stalk_ akun _sosmed_ -nya Thorn. Saat kutanya alasannya, mereka bilang mereka sangat menyukai wajah Thorn yang sangat polos seperti anak kecil dan senyumannya yang seperti makhluk tak berdosa. Tapi Thorn juga bisa menjadi begitu tegas dan berwibawa. Kau tahu, dia belajar di jurusan Hukum Internasional. Dan kurasa itu sangat cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang blak-blakan. Pernah ada satu kejadian seorang dosen yang mengomelinya dan dia dengan polosnya malah membalikkan kata-kata dosen itu dengan telak! Kalau dia jadi pengacara, kurasa dia akan banyak memenangkan kasus berkat bakat memutarbalikkan faktanya itu. Oh, dia juga merupakan kapten klub tenis. Dia sangat jago! Kau harus melihatnya kalau sedang bertanding!"

"Kau sangat menggebu-gebu menceritakannya. Jangan-jangan kau juga salah satu fans sejatinya?"

Ying segera mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan, lah! Aku hanya menceritakan secara persis apa yang teman-teman kelasku katakan!"

Yaya hanya mengangguk-anguk mengiyakan.

"Lalu yang terakhir itu Solar. Dia dari jurusan Astronomi. Dia juga sangat jenius. Dia sering menciptakan penemuan baru dan mendapatkan mabel. Dia juga merupakan ketua klub pecinta hewan di kampus ini. Emm, apa ya nama klubnya. Yang jelas klub itu kebanyakan berisi orang-orang dari jurusan dokter hewan. Mereka merawat dan memberi makan kucing-kucing dan anjing yang berkeliaran di sekitar kampus. Atau kau juga bisa membawa kucingmu yang sakit ke sana. Mereka akan dengan senang hati merawatnya hingga sembuh."

"Jadi klub itu juga berfungsi sebagai klinik hewan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Oh, iya! Selain itu, Solar juga adalah seorang model majalah. Kau yang tidak pernah baca majalah mana mungkin mengenalnya, kan?"

"Aku pernah membaca majalah hidayah sebelumnya."

Tanggapan Yaya diabaikan oleh Ying.

"Fans Solar ada di semua fakultas. Dia sangat _fashionable_ dan tampan! Meskipun dia sedikit pemalu, tapi dia adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Aku pernah mengobrol sekali dengannya saat mengantarkan anak kucing yang tidak sengaja kutemukan di jalan. Dia sangat baik dan ramah—meskipun sedikit narsis, sih. Dia tipe orang yang sangat mencintai diri sendiri dibanding apapun."

Yaya mengangguk-angguk. Jujur, ia tidak mengingat betul apa saja yang baru saja dijelaskan Ying padanya barusan. Tapi ia cukup bisa memahami bahwa ketujuh pangeran itu tidak dijuluki pangeran tanpa alasan. Ketujuhnya memiliki kelebihan dan reputasi yang bagus, terlebih ketujuh pangeran kembar ini memiliki ketampanan di atas rata-rata. Mereka juga bisa disebut jenius; baik di bidang akademik maupun non-akademik.

Satu pertanyaan _random_ tiba-tiba melintas di benak Yaya. "Kenapa hanya sebagian dari mereka yang bergabung dalam klub _sport_? Kenapa tidak semuanya saja?"

"Hm? Sebagian lagi tidak tertarik di bidang _sport_ sekalipun mereka memiliki bakat. Kau tahu, Taufan malah sering sekali memenangkan perlombaan lempar lebing antar universitas berkali-kali. Tapi dia selalu menolak jika diajak bergabung dalam klub lempar lembing. Katanya dia tidak suka masuk klub olahraga yang semuanya berisi laki-laki. Kalau Ice dan Solar, mereka memang benar-benar tidak tertarik pada dunia olahraga. Kalau Gempa ... dia dulunya mantan kapten klub voli, tapi dia sudah berhenti semenjak menjadi ketua HMT. Pokoknya mereka itu pangerannya kampus karena tidak ada pria manapun di kampus ini yang sesempurna mereka!"

"Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, Ying."

"Ya, tapi mereka bisa dibilang paling sempurna di kampus ini."

"Kau sudah kekurangan asupan _oppa-oppa_ tampan dari Korea, ya?"

Ujung bibir Ying segera melengkung ke bawah mendengarnya.

Yaya memotong ucapan Ying saat merasa gadis China itu akan melanjutkan penjelasannya mengenai pangeran-pangeran tampan kampus dan mengajaknya untuk segera menemaninya ke perpustakaan. Baru saja mereka akan beranjak keluar kantin, samar-samar terdengar keributan dari arah kerumunan. Tidak, ini tidak terdengar seperti keributan yang berisi jeritan-jeritan tidak berfaedah gadis-gadis pecinta pangeran kampus. Malah, jeritan itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan digantikan oleh bentakan dari suara sumbang.

Yaya dan Ying refleks memandang ke arah kerumunan itu dengan raut penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba senyap?"

Ying menjinjitkan badan. Mata biru di balik kacamatanya semakin menyipit. "Sepertinya ada seorang gadis yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman di jaketnya Halilintar."

"Serius? Tunjukkan padaku yang mana orangnya agar aku bisa menjabat tangannya sepulang kuliah nanti."

"Kau ini sudah kelewat stres atau apa? Dari tadi bercanda terus. Lihat. Gadis itu sudah seperti berada di ambang kematian sekarang. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan kurasa sebentar lagi tangisnya akan pecah."

Mendengar itu semakin membuat Yaya penasaran. Ia mencoba menjinjitkan badan seperti Ying, namun ia tetap tidak bisa melihat sosok Halilintar di balik kerumunan. Nekat, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menaiki bangku kantin di sampingnya. Dan saat itulah ia bisa melihat seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut panjang bergelombang yang tertunduk meminta maaf kepada seorang pria bermata merah gelap yang memandangnya seperti malaikat kematian yang siap mencabut nyawa. Di jaket pria itu terdapat noda bekas minuman. Mungkin jus pepaya?

"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan!?"

Gadis malang itu sedikit tersentak mendengar bentakan dari pangeran berwajah dingin itu—yang saat ini wajah dinginnya telah berubah menjadi bengis.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Tangis pecah saat itu juga. Air mata mengalir deras di wajah ayu yang memerah.

Yaya merasa kasihan. Namun tidak bagi pangeran kampus berhati dingin.

Belum puas membentak seorang gadis sampai menangis, Halilintar tanpa permisi menyabet minuman di tangan Ice dan menumpahkannya di atas kepala sang gadis.

Gadis itu hanya diam menerima semuanya. Teman-teman beserta orang-orang di sekelilingnya juga hanya diam melihat, sama sekali tidak ada yang membantu atau membelanya. Sementara para pangeran yang lain hanya melirik cuek, seolah sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan salah satu saudara mereka.

"Kau beruntung aku hanya membalasmu dengan ini. Jangan pernah memunculkan wajahmu di hadapanku lagi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, ketujuh pangeran itu segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar, hendak meninggalkan kantin dengan wajah seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa barusan.

Yaya mengepalkan tangan. Tidakkah itu sangat keterlaluan? Gadis itu hanya menumpahkan minuman di jaketnya! Tidak seharusnya pria itu membentak dan mempermalukannya di depan umum seperti ini!

Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan! Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam jika melihat penindasan terjadi secara langsung di depan matanya!

"Tunggu!"

Suasana kantin yang senyap membuat satu suara saja terdengar begitu lantang terdengar.

Semua orang segera menoleh ke belakang—termasuk para pangeran yang sontak berbalik badan demi memandang seorang gadis berkerudung merah muda yang berdiri berani di atas bangku kantin.

Manik _crimson_ dan _hazel_ sontak bertemu. Yaya memandang Halilintar dengan tatap sengit.

Ying hanya menganga, bertanya-tanya hal gila apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya itu sekarang!?

Yaya segera turun ke lantai dan berjalan cepat menghampiri ketujuh pria itu. Kerumunan para gadis refleks memberinya jalan saat itu juga. Suara bagian bawah sepatu kets-nya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dalam bunyi yang berirama. Keenam pangeran memandang Yaya dengan wajah penasaran, sementara satunya memandang dengan tatapan dingin.

Yaya berhenti tepat di hadapan pangeran nomor tiga.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Siapa aku? Yang jelas aku bukanlah orang terkenal yang tidak tahu malu sepertimu! Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki yang berderajat tinggi sepertimu bisa memperlakukan seorang gadis dengan serendah ini? Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Jangan pikir karena kau kaya dan kakekmu berkuasa, kau bisa seenaknya dengan kami, para penghuni kampus ini!"

Ying semakin menganga mendengarnya. Ia lupa seharusnya ia membawa Yaya pergi dari kantin sebelum gadis itu melihat kejadian di sini. Karena ia tahu hal yang paling mudah menyulut emosi Yaya sampai tingkat tertinggi adalah hal-hal semacam ini. Gadis itu bisa melakukan apa saja sekalipun tahu yang akan dihadapinya adalah maut.

Keenam pangeran saling berbisik, melirik-lirik Yaya dengan sorot mata takjub. Sementara dari arah kerumunan terdengar bisikan samar-samar penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Halilintar hanya diam mendengarnya. Namun jelas-jelas wajahnya menahan amarah. Tapi apa peduli Yaya? Gadis itu tetap mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya dengan lancar. Bahkan tangannya sampai menunjuk-nunjuk muka Halilintar dengan berani.

"Orang sepertimu itu adalah seorang pengecut yang berlindung di bawah ketiak kakekmu dan menindas orang-orang yang berada di bawah kekuasaanmu! Orang sepertimu sama sekali tidak pantas disebut pangeran!"

Habis sudah kesabaran.

"Kau—!"

Yaya sudah siap mengeluarkan teknik penyelamatan diri yang ia pelajari ketika _karate_ di SMA kalau-kalau Halilintar berniat menyakitinya, namun seseorang segera menahan Halilintar dari belakang.

"Cukup. Hentikan. Kita sudah terlalu banyak membuat keributan," Gempa menarik Halilintar menjauh. Adiknya itu berusaha berontak, namun Gempa segera dibantu oleh Thorn dan Taufan untuk menjauh dari Yaya yang masih setia melotot.

Ketujuh pangeran itu segera pergi meninggalkan Yaya. Halilintar sudah dilepaskan. Dan pria itu menoleh ke belakang hanya demi memberikan tatapan tajam terbaiknya pada Yaya.

Salah satu pangeran bermata biru menoleh ke belakang. Tersenyum geli menatap Yaya.

Selepas ketujuh pangeran itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kantin, Ying segera menerobos kerumunan dan menarik tangan Yaya.

"Yaya, apa yang kau lakukan!? Kenapa kau malah menjemput ajalmu sendiri seperti ini!?"

Yaya menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata melotot.

"Mereka ingin membunuhku? Kalau begitu maju sini! Biar kubunuh mereka terlebih dahulu!"

Yaya menyentakkan tangan Ying di lengannya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sahabatnya itu dengan langkah menghentak.

Ia butuh ke tempat yang tenang untuk mendinginkan kepalanya lagi.

.

.

Bersambung ...

.

.

 **AN:** Saya rasa Yaya dan Ying sangat OOC. Tapi saya hanya membuat mereka berdua terlihat lebih natural sebagai sepasang sahabat yang menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari di kampus—dan tentunya sebagai gadis remaja yang mengalami kejadian-kejadian yang mendebarkan hati (bahasa gue hastagah wkwkwk)

Terus saya juga memanfaatkan(?) keberanian dan rasa keadilan Yaya sehingga terciptalah scene nekat nan gak masuk akal di atas di mana Yaya marah-marah sambil nunjuk2 hidungnya halilintar hahaha. Oh iya, pair utama di sini Halilintar x Yaya, ya. tapi pair lain bakalan ada kok. Tapi saya belum nentuin bener Yaya bakal deket sama pangeran mana aja haha. Yang jelas saya suka Taufan sama Blaze sih hahaha

Oke. See you next chapter!


End file.
